Angle Maze
The Angle Maze is the fourth arena that you can play in 2-Player Battle. The level's look is made up of sandy floors and concrete walls. When selected, this level shuffles between three different arenas: A maze arena which gives the stage its name, an arena with a large circluar room containing a Raging Long Legs, and a square pit arena which is shaped in a downwards spiral. There are no environmental hazards in any of the three arenas. Level Information Enemies: ' *Dwarf Bulbear *Female Sheargrub *Red Bulborb *Shearwig *'Boss: 'Raging Long Legs Raging Long Legs The Raging Long Legs will only appear in one arena stage in Angle Maze. This stage will consist of two bases where the Blue and Red Pikmin are held, and a few tunnels branching off of a large inner circle, where the boss creature will be found . The Raging Long Legs, like in story mode, will fall from the ceiling and begin to stomp around. "'Note: The Raging Long Legs will not leave the circular center." If the Raging Long Legs is in the arena, you should let your opponent attack or go through the area with your leader and let the giant beast crush and kill the other player's Pikmin. Another thing you can do is wake the Bulborbs and have the Raging Long Legs crush them. Co-operative Strategies * These strategies are for defeating the Raging Long Legs co-operatively in 2-P Battle. * Easiest and least fun strategy: Go in first with one player with all their Pikmin (it is best to have 50 each) and carefully defeat all of the enemies around the circular arena. If an enemy happens to be where the boss will be later, throw Pikmin at the creature from a distance. Do not on any accounts move the Captain into the center, as this will trigger the Raging Long Legs. Then, have the other player with all their Pikmin come in from the opposite side from the first player to enter the boss's arena. Then, have one player disband their Pikmin and move into the center to make the Raging Long Legs fall from the sky, then call their Pikmin back. Both players should supercharge their Pikmin with Ultra-spicy Spray. Then, the fight begins. For this strategy, just keep the Raging in the center and continuously throw Pikmin at it, remembering to whistle back any Pikmin that get shaken off or engage in fights with the other player's Pikmin. The Raging Long Legs should die soon enough, leaving behind 30 Mitites, which will then proceed to disappear into the ground. *Reckless but more fun strategy: Go into the arena with both players without bothering to kill the enemies first (WARNING: You will lose LOTS of Pikmin this way, so be sure to bring a lot) and charge into the center to bring on the Long Legs. The battle strategy is simple: If you can, lure the Red Bulborbs and Dwarf Bulbears under the Raging Long Legs's feet, as they will become very annoying. Other than that, just throw loads of Pikmin at the boss and hope for the best. NOTE: This way of defeating the boss is only for fun and should not be used in a serious match. Competitive Strategies Thief If you can make your army flower and if your opponent is being distracted by the Raging Long Legs, sneak in to their base and use a dose of Ultra-spicy Spray. Steal their marble and distract the enemy until the marble is back to the ship. Friendly Bulborb This one is rather evil but easy: if you're in the square labyrinth and wake a Bulborb close to your opponent's base (make sure your Pikmin are beside your marble), take him to your opponent, distract your rival's Pikmin and keep shaking them off, and if done correctly, your rival's Pikmin will nearly all be eaten by the Bulborb. Herding Bulbears This one is really hard to master, and might take a while to figure out: by using the Dwarf Bulbears special ability, (They don't stay in their walking range) they can be used to your advantage. If you get close to a Bulbear, you can make it follow you. You can bring as many of them with you as you can. NOTE: It can be hard to herd a lot of them, so be careful. You can bring them to a small group of Pikmin, and they will automatically move to that group of Pikmin and eat them, completely erasing them. Herd them into a corner somewhere when you're done with them.Category:Battle Arenas Category:Pikmin 2 Category:2-Player Battle Category:2-player locations